The present invention relates to a spring mattress comprising a plurality of interconnected coil-spring elements, said coil-spring elements being interconnected by means of securing elements, preferably in the form of spirals, which, at least in one plane essentially in parallel with the plane of the mattress, extend between and are attached to pairs of neighbouring spring elements, thus interconnecting these spring elements. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a mattress of this kind.
Conventionally, in the manufacture of spring mattresses comprising layers of coil springs arranged between the bed frame and the surface of the mattress, the springs are joined together at the spring ends. Usually springs of the kind known as Bonnell springs are used, wherein neighbouring springs are interconnected in pairs by means of spirals of considerable length, which are coiled about the adjacent parts of turns in the respective neighbouring spring. Thus, the spirals extend in parallel with the surface of the mattress, i.e. across the centre axes of the springs, either in the length or width direction of the mattress.
This classical mattress does, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. Since the spirals lock turns in neighbouring springs together rather firmly, the springs fail to be individually resilient. As a result, load on one of the springs of the mattress will cause deflection not only of that spring but also of neighbouring springs. This is a disadvantage, as it detracts from the adaptability of the mattress and because the latter will not distribute the supporting force evenly across the user""s entire body surface, and in consequence the mattress is felt as being less comfortable.
It is likewise known to divide the mattress into several sections, which are essentially independent from one another. This arrangement is described in DE 1 028 759 and GB 288 820. However, the primary object of this arrangement is not to increase the user""s comfort, but to make repair of the bed, when worn out, more convenient and less expensive. These prior-art mattress constructions do not make the springs individually resilient and do not contribute in any essential degree to the comfort of the bed.
In view hereof, one object of the invention is to provide a spring mattress of the kind defined in the introduction but wherein the disadvantages found in prior-art mattresses of this type have been completely or at least partly removed.
This object is achieved by means of a spring mattress and a method of producing this mattress as defined in the appended claims.